Little Italy
by LyckyDycky
Summary: "Hey Lovino, you will be the baron, the godfather, of the whole Italian district." Immigrating to America, Lovino's life changes drastically once he moves to foreign land and trouble awaits him at every turn. (Vote for your pairing for Romano!)


**Little Italy:** "Hey Lovino, you will be the baron, the godfather, of the whole Italian district." Immigrating to America, Lovino's life changes drastically once he moves to foreign land and trouble awaits him at every turn.

Currently No pairing, but Review who you want!

"_Italian"_

"English"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Zio?"_ two small twins with a strange curl pulled the hem of their Uncle's tattered suit. _"Are we there yet?"_

"_Almost Feliciano, Lovino,"_ Zio whispered into their small ears, making them giggle from the air. He smiled when the younger one of the twin held tightly on to his older brother who proudly held Feliciano's hands. _"Do you see that?" _

"_See what?"_ Lovino looked over the boat. A small little piece of land was in sight.

"_That's called Ellies island,"_ Their Zio (Uncle) informed. He lifted the twins up onto his broad shoulders. _"We will be going there, then we go to New York, where your Grandfather, your aunts, your uncles, and your cousins reside._ That's why you two learned English,"

"S-so," Feliciano stuttered over his English from the harsh rocking of the large boat filled with hundreds of people waiting for a new opportunity. "We can talk to people, sì?"

"And buy tomatoes!" Lovino piped eagerly. He could just taste the fresh tomatoes that were just picked from the plant. It had been months since he tasted the sweet taste of tomatoes and the gooey juice inside of it. Feliciano looked at him with fear swimming in his eyes. "Zio, but Emma told me if we were bad like rotten tomatoes we would have to go home."

"_Now then, we just have to sneak into New York then,"_ Zio suggested to the 7 year old. He placed them down onto the unstable ground_. "Come on, check your bags. We should be there in about 30 minutes or so."_

"_Okay Zio!"_ The two agreed. Lovino ran looking for his bag. While he was searching he bumped into Emma, the girl they were talking about. "Ciao Emma."

"Ah! 'ello," Emma laughed. Her hair was in two pigtails with a pink bow in each side. A gap was easily seen between her front teeth indicating it just fell out. Twirling around, she stopped and grinned even more. "Mama told me that we will be finally on land. Then we will be able to play in a really, really big area again."

Lovino nodded. He noticed his bag was right next to Emma who left to go to her mother. Reaching for it, a trio of boys stopped him from retreating back with his bag. "What?" He barked.

"Well then, tha's my bag," The taller one spoke. His hair was light brown but was caked with dandruff that looked like snow. The clothing that loosely hung on him was ripped in many spots and looked like it was re-sewed multiple times.

"No it isn't," Lovino stated. He grabbed his bag again and noticed his Zio was near him. The trio lunged to him until they felt a tall wall stopping them. Looking up, they gulped loudly. Oh they knew who this was, he was famous and infamous –depending on whom you were.

Zio's name was Carlo Vargas born and raised in Sicily. He was 6 feet 2 inches and had silky chocolate brown hair that was famous for how it shone in the sun. It looked like –literally, melted chocolates. Woman drooled for him often with a couple of men at times. Eyes were like the colour of fresh spring leaves and sparked with joy. But to others, who had seen his other side, begged to differ. If he was angry, his eyes would be a dark green with an evil glare. Carlo was extremely strong and the negative rumors of him were mostly justifiable_. "Well then, Lovi, did you get your bag?" _

The boys back away quickly and ran away with scared mice. Lovino looked at his uncle and nodded. "Sì Zio, did Feli find his bag?"

"_He's waiting outside. Let's go, this place is extremly stuffy you know?"_ Carlo suggested. Walking outside, Lovino looked at the place they were going –he had to squint to see the outlines of the people. It looked like any other place, with people walking around, children playing, and dogs barking along side with their owners. _"Feli!"_

"_Zio! I see it! I see it!"_ The youngest of the three jumped ecstatically. He pointed to the docks. "We should be there soon right?"

"_Almost there..."_ Carlo breathed. Finally, he was here with his two nephews who lost their parents in a fight between the Vargas and the Rossi familgia just 3 years ago when they were 4.

The fight was a sad fight, with no true victor but many deaths, that included his brother and his wife, his half brother, his uncle, and so many more meaningless deaths. He could remember the bullets piecing the heart of his brother Riccardo and his sister-in-law Elena and the cried of Lovino and Feliciano who was hiding behind the coach sobbing from the sight of blood. Since that day, Lovino took the mantle of being the parent like figure to Feliciano.

"Arriving to Ellies Island!" Some one yelled amongst the people. Once the door opened, people ran out to the freedom land, some slower the others. Lovino, Feliciano and Carlo stuck out of the group of people to a black sleek car with engines still on and roaring.

"_Carlo!"_ The person opened the door and hugged him. His hair was remarkingly similar to Lovino and Feliciano with eyes brown like Feli's. The man was musculer and was wearing a black pin striped suit with a dark blue tie. If you looked carefully at the jacket, there was a slight outside of a gun. The two hugged each other and did the traditional greeting which some people stared at them. "_It had been too long!"_

"_I agree,"_ Carlo replied. He lightly pushed the twins to the front. _"Feli, Lovi? Do you remember Nonno?" _

"_..." _They stayed silent for a moment and scrunched up their cute button nose, attempting to remember the man in front of them.

"_... Maybe?"_ Feli remembered a man who looked like him and Lovino hugging them before their mother and father died.

"_My name is Julius Vargas, your Nonno," _The man kneeled down, eye level to the twins. Lovino stared at him with his bright green eyes. Feliciano stared at his brother instead awed by how Lovino was confident and didn't falter while looking at the powerful looking man.

Lovino kept staring until he spoke. "_My name is Lovino Vargas, and this is my fratello Feliciano." _

Julius smiled in approvement. He patted Lovino's head then Feliciano's lightly. The man inside the car opened the back door, leading them inside the car.

Eyes widened, Lovino and Feliciano could help to gawk at the inside of the car. The seats were soft as silk and were fluffy like the bed Carlo's had in Italy. In the inside, the colour scheme was pale caramel and tans; it reminded them of the kitchen at home. A man in the driver's seat had a long scar across his arm and a bullet mark at the forearm. Another man with midnight black hair had an eye patch on his right eye and four piecing on his left earlobe and three on his right with an ear cuff.

Nonno sat down back seats with Carlo while the siblings sat in the middle seats amusing themselves by playing I spy or random hand games. Julius looked at Carlo with a serious glint. He started to whisper. _"Who is a better choice to be the next Godfather? I am getting old you see, thus I need to train the next Godfather before I die." _

Carlo sighed. _"They are both fine candidates. However, Feliciano is too soft hearted and wouldn't be able to survive the guilt of being a Godfather… but… Lovino on the other hand is perfect. He is strong both mentally and physically… very interesting in fighting with guns and knifes. And he wouldn't kill meaniless for he knows the price of killing a man. Lovino cares for his close friends and family like a true Godfather should do." _

"_Yes… We shall see who would be best…_" He muttered.

To be Cont...

VOTE IN MY POLL (both of 'em)

Well hello! I actually got his plot bunny from "APH - Mafia Romano - Little Italy" from Youtube. The video is awesome! I made me cry in the end. You should watch it! So pretty much story will be similar to the song, but it will be a happy ending! There is a poll (just review who you want) for pairing, any body like Spain or Prussia. In about a couple of chapters I will tell you who I set my heart on! 3


End file.
